Back Stories
by Half formed demon
Summary: These are just short stories about some character's lives before Avatar The Last Airbender. First one: Jin. Please review!


**A/N: I've decided to write back stories for those characters who don't really have one. I'm planning on doing a story for Jin, Chit Sang, Jun, Hakoda, Joo Dee, Earth King Kuei, Ursa, Gyatso, Kya, Yue, Pakku, Kanna, Song and maybe some others.**

Jin

When Jin was born it was not a cause of celebration, she was born during the years of the Great Famine that swept across the Earth Kingdom, sparing only the rich. Jin was born during the summer and for the first time in Bumi knows how long there were a few surviving crops. It wasn't much but it kept the small family going, so her parents named her Jin Un Ko, Good luck child or Jin for short. Both of Jin's parents worked in the Bei Fong house. Jin's mother, Mikon worked as a cook and Jin's father Wanshan worked in Lao Bei Fong's counting house. Everything changed for the small family when Kanari began to work at the Bei Fong's. Wanshan fell in love with her, so when Kanari was fired for stealing, Wanshan dropped everything and followed Kanari to Ba Sing Se. Wanshan paid no heed to the fact that he left behind a wife and a small daughter of four.

Poppy Bei Fong decided that she had no use of a cook who had to drag her daughter with her everywhere, so Mikon was dismissed. In a hurry Mikon packed everything Jin and her owned into a small bag and together mother and daughter fled Gaoling.

Mikon and Jin soon settled in a small industrial farming village, Nongye Village. Jin lived in Nongye until she was twelve. Jin and Mikon lived in a strict routine. Mikon would rise before dawn and make her lunch and make Jin and breakfast, Mikon would then wake up Jin. Together they would eat a small breakfast and they would both head off to work. Mikon had to plough the large fields and Jin had to drop in small seeds. At high sun Jin would walk home and bring Mikon her lunch. Jin would then go home for the rest of the day. Jin worked like this from four years old. One day Mikon sent Jin hoe for lunch. Jin brought the metal tin containing rice back to her mother. When she reached the farm the smell of burning flesh met her twelve year old nose. She ran forward and saw the pile of charred bodies. Jin knew her mother was dead.

Jin scampered back home and packed her small canvas bag once more. She packed everything she and her mother owned and fled Nongye. Then Jin walked.

Jin walked to Ba Sing Se. It took her a few months but she finally reached the ferry port. She pushed her passport up towards the old woman who was stamping them.

"Jin Un Ko? Is that correct?"

"Yes Ma'm."

Jin whispered timidly.

"Where are your parents?"

The woman questioned peering down at the small girl.

"My mother was killed by the Fire Nation and my father may already be within the walls."

Jin squeaked out, terrified.

"Very well go on."

The woman said handing Jin back her pass port.

Jin scampered onto the ferry and chose a nice spot to sit down. Suddenly a girl about the same age as Jin sat down next to her.

"Hya! My name's Liu! I'm eleven! What's your name?"

Liu said in a rush a huge grin on her face.

"My names Jin Un Ko, I'm twelve."

Jin said smiling slightly.

"Have you ever been to Ba Sing Se before?"

Liu asked excitedly.

"No. Have you?"

Jin asked curious about this little girl.

"Yes loads of times! I live there with my three older sisters Lan, Lai and Lin! Our parents died when I was little so we went to Ba Sing Se. We have an apartment above an inn which we work at. I was out of Ba Sing Se so I could go visit my parent's graves. We each go once a month."

Liu said in a rush still smiling.

"My dad might be in Ba Sing Se and my mom is dead so I decided to come here!"

Liu's happiness was infectious. Soon Liu and Jin were the best of friends and they were in Ba Sing Se. Both of them went up to Liu's apartment.

"Lan! Lai! Lin! I brought a friend home! Her name is Jin! Can she stay her!"

The oldest one Lan stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Hello Jin, I don't see why you can't stay here just go downstairs with Liu and ask the boss Hoshi."

Liu grabbed Jin's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Hoshi! Hoshi!"

Liu cried as she ran up to a fat mountainous man.

"Can my friend Jin have a job? Can she stay in my apartment also?"

Hoshi looked at Jin for a minute before he smiled.

"Of course, nice to meet you Jin. You start tomorrow Liu can show you what to do."

Liu carefully explained how to sweep the floors and how to drain the rice and how to carry a tray. Soon Jin was working like a pro. Lan, Lai, Lin and Liu pretty much adopted Jin into there family. It was nice. Jin's life stayed the same until she was about sixteen and Liu spotted him.

"Oh Jin"

Liu sighed as she fell onto her bed in their room.

"What is it now?"

Jin asked turning away from the bowl of water she was using as a makeshift mirror.

"I think I am in love! There was these boys down at the teashop next-door. One of them said his name was Jet and his friend was Li. And Jet kissed me! He kissed me! And then he asked if I had a friend for Li! And I said yes and that I would send her down now! So go!"

With that Liu pushed Jin out the door. Jin walked to the teashop. She saw many young men there, she couldn't be sure which one was Li though.

"Li I need two Ginseng teas for table 2!"

"Coming Uncle!"

A handsome looking young man with a horrific scar said coming out from the kitchen balancing a tray with two cups of tea. Jin smiled and made her way up to the counter top.

**Reviews are appreciated and I take requests :D **


End file.
